Blue Pirate in the Front Yard
A Redditor by the name of u/Little_Monkey_Bear saw something unforgettable when she was 8-9 years old. Seeing as it was roughly 10 years ago nowadays, the details of the encounter have somewhat faded - but the image of what was ostensibly a bona fide ghost pirate has stayed fresh in her mind. Captain Bluebeard When she was growing up, she lived in a small suburban town in Victoria, Australia. Her life was presumably pretty peaceful, seeing as there were hardly ever any cars driving around the lanes and the most activity they experienced was school kids ever walking along the foot paths - and even that was to a very limited degree. On the fateful day in question, it was 4pm and she had just come back from school. She was looking out into the front yard through the tacky lace curtains on the windows in the lounge. In the front yard, however, stood something that she would never forget. It was a humanoid resembling a 30-something man, in a fully light blue pirate costume. When I asked her to elaborate on the description of the entity, she did so gladly and provided me with an amazingly detailed representation of the figure. She is 5'7" as a young adult, and this creature was slightly taller than she is now - meaning that it was roughly 6ft tall. Its skin was extremely pale - like the definition of white and it was described as having a fairly average male face but with completely empty eyes - seemingly lacking any recognisable spark of life. Its hair was dirty blond and was tied back under a light blue pirate hat. 'The entity was wearing a light blue jacket and a white ruffle collar top underneath', and this jacket apparently had long sleeves which stopped at the wrist and revealed hands just as paper white as its face. She doesn't remember it wearing any sort of belt but she does remember that it had full-length, light blue trousers with white detailing. Its shoes were also the same shade of light blue, and had white detailing, including stitching and soles. Interestingly, its trousers were creaseless and its whole outfit seemed completely pristine and devoid of any stains or dirt. Although it was stood underneath the Australian afternoon sun, it didn't seem to cast a shadow. It didn't look to be breathing. Such a surreal apparition meant that she immediately felt uneasy and jumped down onto the couch to hide from the entity. She presumably stayed in that position for a while, but when she finally worked up the courage to take another look, the entity was still very much visible and she knew that it was watching her. She described it as being like those paintings where no matter what angle you look at it from the eyes are looking at you. Trying to figure out if her eyes were somehow playing tricks on her or if she was the victim of a cruel prank, she continued to stare at the paranormal pirate for 2-3 more minutes before it kinda just disappeared. Her memories of the entity's departure are unclear after the passage of 10 years, but she remembers that it simply wasn't there anymore after a period of time. After the event, she was always frightened to look in the front yard - and even though she has since moved house, the entity still springs to the front of her mind when she is anxious or feels like she is being watched. Although she acknowledges that it could've been a local kid playing a prank on her - it seems like it was too tall and unnatural-looking, and it apparently unnerved her so much that she felt and still feel like it wasn't human. The Aftermath In every house she's been to she would always get the feeling that there were particular rooms which were just bad news. In her first house it was the corridor that led from their front door, in the second house it was the room next to her bedroom and in the house she's in currently it's once again the spare bedroom. There is a 'window that looks to the fence line that we share with our neighbour', but the curtains are never closed because it is impossible for anyone to look in from their neighbour's house. However, she always gets the feeling someone is watching through the window... Source https://www.reddit.com/r/Humanoidencounters/comments/au4n58/blue_pirate_in_front_yard/ Category:Case Files Category:Childhood Visitors Category:Phantom Strangers Category:Ghost Pirates